


To Love is to Sacrifice

by Konfessor2U



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Anal Sex, Automail, Bondage, Captivity, Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Consensual, Prison, Sappy Ending, Ultimate Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konfessor2U/pseuds/Konfessor2U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward is held captive as a human sacrifice and Envy is set to watch over him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Love is to Sacrifice

_Sacrifice is to love as water is to life._

Envy narrowly escaped from the Flame Alchemist’s attacks as he took a quick left down another shadowy passageway. His savagely burned flesh and hair were regenerating slower than normal and he laid a forearm to the cool stone to rest for a few breaths. He cursed the pathetic human in his cheap use of alchemy and he’d be damned to find himself in that position again.

“Envy,” his name was whispered from seemingly everywhere at once. He didn’t even make a move to look for the source of the voice; he knew it was Pride, who was always anywhere where the dark tendrils of shadow reached. His breath pulled from his lungs harshly. The last of his burns closed up with a glint of red static and he stretched out his limbs to test out the new flesh.

“Pride, what do you want?” Envy demanded as he stood just a bit taller. He wasn’t sure where to look for his brother homunculus, so he fixated on his own shadow cast by the torch on the wall.

“Father has a job for you.” The sly, childish voice mused. Eyes opened all around Envy and he crossed his arms over his chest waiting for Pride to continue. “The Fullmetal Alchemist, Father wants you to watch him until we are ready for the sacrifice; he is still cultivating the others for the Promised Day.”

“The pipsqueak?” Envy waved a hand and rolled his eyes, grinning. “Yeah, sure. He won’t be a problem for me.”

The shadow’s mouth turned up into a clever smile, “No, I’m sure he won’t be. You’ll find him in a cell a level below us. My eyes are on him now, but Father needs me elsewhere.”

Pride was gone in an instant and Envy shivered at the absence of the homunculus in the tunnel with him. He always found it creepy that his brother’s mind could travel far from his body using the shadows. He shrugged away the thought as he considered his own power, shape shifting. He was no better himself.

Envy made his way through the tunnels finding himself a bit anxious to see the boy. Edward Elric had always interested him, the human transmutation, the automail, his drive to restore his brother’s body, it all only intrigued him further. If it was possible to feel drawn to the alchemist, Envy certainly felt as much. _And now Father has entrusted me with his keeping,_ he thought peering into the tiny window in the cell door. _Oh, how very interesting._ Inside, the Fullmetal Alchemist was on his knees in the middle of the room. His arms were restrained with a long metal bar behind his neck, hands far apart, unable to complete his precious alchemic circle. Envy couldn’t help but laugh maniacally as he pulled the rusty lock open.

Edward pulled a face of disgust as the homunculus entered and closed the door behind him. “It’s nice to see you again, shorty. I hope you’re comfortable.” The blond scowled and struggled against the bonds. Envy grinned. The sight of Edward pulling at the metal cuffs stirred something deep inside him but the smile on his face fell ever so slightly at the thought.

“Who ya callin—“

“Oh shut up, your rants are getting old, kid. Now sit there quietly, Father isn’t quite ready to use you yet.” Envy sat with his back against the wall in front of Ed, one knee pulled up to his chest and his arm resting on it.

“Use me? Use me for what?” Edward shifted his shoulders uncomfortably against the bar resting on them. Envy noticed that the boy’s shirt was ripped in various places, his tanned skin conveniently on display. He smirked. _Enticing._

 “I’m not at liberty to say,” the homunculus shrugged. _I know what I’d use you for._

They remained quiet for a long while, Edward with his hanging forward, and Envy staring forward at the blond alchemist. _He’s probably asleep, the damn midget._ He was slowly growing bored of watching the sacrifice do nothing, the sin was used to being more active. Being assigned to this task led him to believe that Father didn’t trust him with anything else, the alchemist certainly wasn’t going anywhere shackled up like that.

As realization hit him, Envy stood slowly to move towards Ed. He may as well take advantage of the situation and have a closer look while the boy couldn’t get away. He squatted down in front of the sacrifice and leaned in to peek at his face only to find that he was in fact asleep. Envy’s gaze wandered to the exposed skin of Edward’s chest, to his mussed golden hair, to his finely muscled arm, and lastly, his automail.  Reaching out, he lightly drew a finger along Edward’s flesh arm from wrist to shoulder causing him to wake. Edward raised his head and looked warily at Envy, who only smiled and stood up.

Looking down at the blond, Envy walked around him to stand behind him. He put two fingers through a large hole in Ed’s black tank top. The boy stiffened as knuckles grazed his skin.

“What… what are you doing, Envy?” He tried to make his voice sound commanding but it wavered despite his efforts. Envy grinned even wider at this.

“Oh, nothing. I’m just having a look see.” The homunculus tore the hole in the shirt bigger and bigger. The fabric fell away from Edward’s body and Envy sucked in a quick breath upon seeing the muscles ripple under smooth skin as the boy turned his upper body slightly.

“Hey! What the hell was that for?”

Envy shoved the metal bar out of the way so that Ed was facing forward again. “I’m just curious. Why? Are you afraid, pipsqueak?” He gently touched the marred skin around Edward’s automail port, making him shiver, goose bumps spreading across his flesh.

“Afraid of you? There’s no way in hell that I’m afraid of _you_!”

“Not afraid of me. Afraid of what I might do to you.” A finger swiped up Edward’s back along the groove of his spine. Envy was finding that he greatly enjoyed the way Ed’s body responded to his touch.

Ed clenched his teeth as an inevitable whole body shudder overtook him. “Why would I be scared of anything you do? It’s not like I couldn’t kick your ass, Envy.” His voice was a little shaky now.

Envy laughed as he again squatted in front of the alchemist, tapping a finger on the metal bar binding Edward’s arms. “You aren’t really in the position to fight me are you?” Edward only glared at his captor.

The rest of the black shirt was pulled away from Ed’s body and Envy pushed him back to sit on the ground with a firm hand on his shoulder. Ed complied with not much resistance and Envy continued to push him to lie all the way down.

Reacting a little slower than normal, Ed tried to sit up but was stopped by a cool hand to his chest. Edward could no long hide his fear, he was completely trapped. Envy grinned as he climbed over Ed to settle on his stomach, all the while successfully thwarting Edward’s attempts to buck him off. The homunculus was just too heavy for the thrashing boy to throw off, especially in his current state bound to the bar. It was almost just enough for him to see Edward’s face screwed up in confusion, desperately trying to understand what Envy was up to.

_I’ve always wanted to know what this body really felt like. It’s hard, and warm,_ Envy thought resting his hands lightly on the strong pectoral muscles of the body beneath him. It wasn’t like him to be so gentle, but curiosity held him back from being his normal self in that respect. He had fought the alchemist before and knew how incredibly strong he was; he never imagined exploring him in this way. Edward only lay there frozen in place, pinned to the ground. His breathing quickened as he watched the homunculus with uncertainty, golden eyes opened wide.

Envy traced the divot in the center of Ed’s chest and proceeded to follow the line of each of Ed’s ribs until there wasn’t a centimeter of his torso untouched. _All bone and muscle. No wonder he packs a punch, the damn brat._

“Stop it.” Ed’s voice was strong and didn’t waver like before but it was low and quiet. Envy felt exhilarated to hear it.

“I don’t think I will.” Envy shimmied downward until he was now straddling Ed’s lap. He bent down to be face to face with his prey, their noses barely touching and the sin’s hair draped over the two of them like a thick, dark curtain. “I think that I’d like to take my time with you now that you are here and unable to fight me.”

If it was possible for Edward’s eyes to get any wider, they did so when Envy kissed him.  The boy squirmed and tried to pull away but the hard stone beneath him was unforgiving. As much as he fought against it, Ed couldn’t prevent the tongue that dipped into his mouth, wet and hot, searching. Envy breathed a moan into Edward’s mouth as he rolled his hips slightly. Undercover, Envy had seen many people do this during his long lifetime, but never cared to engage. It was his job to blend into society after all. He knew how it worked but was never aroused but such things. He now felt the complete opposite and he wanted Edward.

When the kiss broke, Edward resumed his thrashing about, ranting, his movement severely impaired by the metal bar which Envy kept pressed to the floor with most of his weight. “What the hell? What was that, you pervert? What do you--” Ed’s protest was cut off as Envy bit at a nipple with his teeth, effectively shutting him up. The sin continued to nip sharply at Edward’s skin until he reached his ear, where he traced the shell of his ear with his tongue.

“You are really cute when you’re angry.” Envy ground his hips down into Edward again. The boy shut his eyes tightly and fought to not make a sound. He could practically feel the man on top of him smiling against his neck. “I’ve always been intrigued by you. Having you here like this is no less interesting.” Edward hissed as Envy’s teeth dug into the thin skin covering his racing pulse.

“Bastard,” he growled out, teeth clenched. Envy sucked at the newly forming bruise, turning the skin a deep purple.

The homunculus sat back on Ed’s lap to evaluate his work. He gasped as he did so, finding Ed semi-hard underneath him. Edward lay still, afraid that Envy would find out how his traitorous body was reacting to such treatment. Of course he wasn’t attracted to the creature. _I’m not gay_ , Ed repeated to himself over and over but the proof between his legs was enough to bring even his argument to a screeching halt.

“Not such a pipsqueak after all.” Grinning, Envy sensually slowly rolled his hips again, hands spread on the boys chest, that’s how he’d seen the humans doing it. Judging by the hardness pressing at him from below, he wasn’t doing such a bad job.

“Damn it, Envy. Stop! Please, don’t do this.” The words came out in a nervous plea, desperate to end the situation.

Envy climbed off of his lap, but entirely ignored the protests to his advancement by slowly unbuttoning the alchemist’s leather pants. As they slid down, black boxer briefs were revealed, the bulge in the center unmistakable for Edward’s feelings toward Envy. Once boots, socks and pants were removed, Edward made an attempt to kick at Envy, who caught the foot in one hand and placed it to the other side of him, putting himself in between the boy’s legs. This made Edward feel uneasy and very, very exposed, nearly naked and legs spread around another warm body. Afraid of what would happen if he angered the homunculus, he lay still after that.

“That’s not nice and I’ve been so good to you too.” Envy purred, leaning down to take a nipple into his mouth. He could feel Edward’s hard length against his stomach and was getting quite aroused himself. Simply enjoying the Ed’s body was indescribable and although this new feeling, _lust_ , he thought, was hard to control, he wanted to take his time.

A wet, lapping tongue trailed down the center of Ed’s body. Abdominal muscles tightened under Envy’s administrations as he licked lower and lower.

“Please…” Ed breathed out frantically, tears beginning to prick at his eyes. He was mostly frustrated that his body was so turned on. _I’m not gay_ , he reassured himself.

“Begging already are we?” Envy’s teeth pulled at the skin over Edward’s sharp hip bone, making the body below him twitch away.

“Please, don’t do this.” He was able to say more this time even if his voice did sound more like a whine.

“I’ll do it. And you’ll like it, Edward.” Envy played with the waist band of Edward’s underwear, running the tips of his fingers underneath it ever so slightly. The sin’s curiosity was driving him rather than his actual knowledge about sex. He only knew that he wanted to make Edward harder. It turned him on to know that he was the source of such arousal.

He rubbed his palm along the clothed hardness, feeling it stiffen further. Envy smiled against Ed’s skin before placing his hot mouth on Ed, wetting the cotton fabric as he sucked.

The blond’s head fell back against the stone floor. “No, no, no, no.” The combination of Envy’s warm lips with the cool air once they had moved on was unbearable. He whimpered. _This isn’t fair. I don’t want this._ Edward held his breath.

Torturously slow, Envy worked the underwear down and off to reveal a fully naked, fully erect Fullmetal Alchemist. The homunculus growled low in his throat as he hungrily looked over the boy again. _How annoyingly perfect. And mine._

The next thing Edward felt was Envy’s tongue dragging up the length of his pulsing erection from root to tip. Shuddering at the sensation, he nearly came right then and there.

“See. I told you that you’d like it.” The sin repeated the motion and was rewarded with another sigh. Edward Elric was giving in. He took the boy into his mouth, completely swallowing him. _Being able to change my body does come in handy sometimes_ , Envy mused to himself, feeling the tip of Edward’s cock push at the back of his throat. He had to keep his hands pressed firmly to Ed’s hips to prevent him from thrusting up into his mouth. He hummed around Edward, who keened loudly in return.

He was enjoying the response from Ed. Small sounds and indecipherable slipped from his lips every time his mouth moved up and down, every time his tongue swirled around the tip, lapping at the droplets of sweet precum there. It was utter bliss to watch to boy come undone; his enemy, completely vulnerable and writhing in pleasure under him.

Envy continued pumping Edward with a firm hand as he climbed forward to steal another kiss. This one was more passionate than the last now that Ed wasn’t fighting it anymore. He was actually trying to dominate Envy’s mouth even from his disadvantaged position. Forgetting that his hands were tied, Ed tried to move to touch the one torturing him. He turned to look over at one of his bound hands and frowned. The homunculus took advantage of Ed’s exposed neck and placed a wet kiss behind the his ear. He never knew it could feel so good to treat someone like this and have them actually want it. He began to think that if humans at least got this right, they couldn’t be so bad.

“Let me go, Envy.” Ed begged but Envy did not comply. He slowly shook his head no and continued to pleasure Ed with his mouth, earning sweet sighs for his actions.

Edward, who had lost all will to fight against this, clenched his fists tightly and moaned loudly as he felt something building in him. He’d never experienced this before and he felt as if he would snap into a million pieces. Envy sensed his tension and worked his cock a little faster with his hand, his mouth sucking on the tip waiting expectantly for the boy’s release.

When the pressure was too much, Ed saw spots behind his eyes. Breathing raggedly, he spent into the mouth of the homunculus, who swallowed all that Edward had to offer and greedily licked his lips afterwards. Ed rode out his orgasm thrusting up into the hand massaging him. When he cast his gaze downward, he saw the grin on Envy’s face, the lust in his eyes and he groaned.

“Envy.” The name seemed a tiny whisper from Ed’s dry, raspy throat. “Please untie me,” Edward pleaded again. It seemed more of a quiet demand now than the desperate begging from earlier. Envy nodded and crawled up to reach the shackles. One metal cuff fell to the stone but Ed remained stretched across the metal bar. Envy paused in the middle for a kiss. Ed could taste himself as he probed the mouth with his tongue, something which only served to turn him on all over again. He was sad when Envy moved on to release his other hand.

It happened in an instant, something that Envy should’ve expected. When the second cuff was removed from his arm, Ed practically attacked him, switching their positions. Their lips pressed together desperately, each trying to gain the upper hand. Ed wove his fingers, both flesh and metal into dark green hair. Envy managed to sit up with Ed in his lap kissing his neck. The boy was frantically tugging at the fabric of his top trying to pull it off so he helped him remove the article of clothing. The pale bare chest alone wasn’t enough for Edward who moved his hands down to try to pull off the skirt and shorts that were Envy’s regular attire.

Envy gently pushed Edward off his lap with two hands to his waist and moved to kneel. Still kissing, he slid the skirt-short combination down his muscular legs and kicked them off his ankles, leaving his black underwear on, tightly containing his raging hard on. Wasting no time at all, Edward grabbed at the throbbing erection and Envy was temporarily rendered useless as he enjoyed the warms fingers grasping him through the fabric. Remembering himself, he pulled down on Ed’s braid exposing his neck where he latched on with his lips to make a new mark, alternating between sucking and licking the warm skin. _Mmmm, I like this braid._

Envy stood and pulled the boy up with him, slowly walking him backwards to a mattress in the dark corner of the cell. Ed shook his head as he looked around and then back to the homunculus. “E-Envy. But I’m not gay.” _A bit late to come out with this,_ he thought to himself ruefully.

Envy pushed Edward on to the mattress without resistance and climbed on top of him. “You humans put too much into standards like that. _This_ is a girl. _That_ is a boy.” He was waving his hands about arbitrarily indicating a girl there and boy here. “Boys _must_ love girls. Girls _must_ love boys. If there is one thing I’ve learned from watching humans all these years, it is that they never appreciate what it is right in front of them. You say you aren’t gay.” He planted a small kiss on Ed’s slightly parted lips. “Ignore all the things that humans say that you’re supposed to feel and tell me, how do you feel right now?”

A few, long seconds of silence extended between them, golden eyes carefully watching violet ones, before Edward pulled Envy fully on top of him, devouring his mouth. One metal hand was lost in that long dark hair, his legs wrapped around the other’s hips and his other hand reached down to pull Envy out of his briefs. Ed’s breath hitched when he felt the length and girth in his palm, a size he couldn’t recall feeling through the cotton before this. _Must be a perk of Envy’s shape shifting ability,_ Ed thought to himself. He was hard again and wanted release even more than before and he pumped the cock in his hand with enthusiasm to show his lover what he wanted.

Envy was panting against his neck and Ed smiled proudly when hips ground against him, begging for more. Not wanting to get too worked up before actually getting to the good stuff, Envy held himself above the boy and traced fingers along the skin of his right shoulder where it met the metal plating. “I want to take this off.” Ed sat up sharply and pushed Envy’s wandering hand away.

“What do you mean take it off? You think I’d trust you to not kill me while my automail was detatched? No way.” Ed huffed as he flopped back down on the bed, crossing his arms.

“Oh, come on. If I really wanted to kill you, we both know I would’ve done it while you were still in shackles.” Envy kissed the sensitive skin near the automail causing Ed to gasp breathily. “I want to try something.” When he moved to disconnect the limb, Edward stiffened but didn’t protest any further, so he undid the latch. He slowly pulled the metal arm away from Ed, who winced at the removal and then groaned at seeing it not attached. Envy was simply fascinated by it. He bent the elbow and wrist joints to their extent a few times before he laid the cool hand to Ed’s chest, slowly dragging it down over his aching member, where he left it to cradle him. There was no doubt Ed had touched himself with his automail hand before but never at this angle and he was always in control of it. The cold metal was an entirely new sensation on his hot skin making him arch his back into the touch with a quiet moan. Envy smirked at the reaction and not too gently pinched Ed nipples. He raked his nails down to perfectly sculpted legs. After a quick kiss to the soft skin just where the Ed’s leg joined his body, Envy placed the limb on the bed beside Edward’s head. _He’s quite literally coming undone beneath me._ “I’m leaving it off of you.” Ed nodded slightly, biting his lower lip.

The sin leaned down to inspect the automail port, subtly grinding himself onto Edward, only the thin fabric of his briefs separating them. He already knew that touching the skin around the metal caused the alchemist to writhe and keen beneath him, but Envy was more curious with how the insides worked. His finger experimentally touched a tiny metal pin in the center of the port and Ed’s body jerked away from him with a disturbing yelp. Envy recoiled his hand and watched in horror as Edward lay panting heavily, tears in the corners of his eyes.

It was a few minutes before the homunculus moved to hold Ed’s face in his hands and rest his forehead on his. “I’m so sorry.” He placed a kiss on Ed’s forehead. “I hurt you.” Even an hour before now, those words would have never left his lips. Now all he could think of was how to make Edward feel good, especially after hurting him.

Ed shook his head back and forth between Envy’s hands and he tried to hold in the sort of mad hysterical laughter bubbling from him. Envy regarded him nervously; he wasn’t sure how to handle Ed laughing about this. “No, it--” He had to catch his breath and collect himself. “It was good. So good.” The words turned into a moan as Ed pressed his hips upward in a tease. He pulled Envy’s face close to his own by fisting his only hand in his hair. “I’ve never felt anything like it. I want more.”

Their lips met with renewed passion. Wet, hot and fast. Their chests rubbed together, slick with sweat. Ed pulled at Envy’s underwear, a silent demand that they come off. Envy only smirked into that delicious mouth. Ed tasted better than he could’ve imagined and the feeling of his tongue battling with his own for dominance was utter bliss. Envy carefully touched another connection in the automail port. This time, the blond’s body straightened and all of his muscles pulled taut until his whole body shuddered violently. Hot cum covered their torsos and like a ragdoll, Ed relaxed into the mattress with a sigh.

The homunculus had had enough play with his new toy and he yanked the briefs down his legs and kicked them off to the floor. He used his hand to scrape the cum off of himself and from Edward. A tiny sound from the alchemist made him pause.

“Envy, I want… you… to fuck me.” The sexy, glazed over look in Edward’s eyes made the plea even more inviting and Envy was in no way, shape or form going to deny himself this. The boy was finally his. He easily pushed Ed’s legs up and apart to smear the handful of cum onto the tight hole waiting there for him. Edward tensed slightly as the odd feeling of being so open and so vulnerable but Envy was gentle, something that surprised them both. The sin’s lips on his ear served to relax him.

“I was always planning to destroy you, Edward. I never knew that it would be this good.” Envy was pumping his own, larger than normal cock. It didn’t really need further encouragement as it was already rock hard and aching to be inside of Ed. He firmly massaged Edward’s tight ring of muscle and slowly slipped one slick finger in.

Envy let out a long, throaty, possessive growl when he felt the tight, velvety heat around his finger imagining it around another part of him in just a short while. It was amazingly hot and insanely soft inside of his lover. The muscles pulsed around him and it seemed to suck him in as he slowly moved the finger in and out. Envy watched his partner relax and begin to really enjoy it. He smirked into Ed’s neck when Edward began to move his hips on the finger, craving more. Envy obliged adding another. He was thankful for the copious amount of cum to lubricate the digits massaging and stretching Ed.

All the noises spilling from Ed’s mouth made him work a little bit faster. Every tiny movement earned him a sigh or incoherent mumblings, the words “I need” were repeated over and over. He could barely stand it as it was. He wanted, needed to be surrounded by that wet heat. Envy continued scissoring and pumping in and out of Ed’s sweet body.

He couldn’t remember ever wanting anything more in his long boring life than to be inside of this infuriatingly beautiful human being. He nipped at the skin covering Ed’s ribs as he squeezed a third finger in. The boy tensed around him and his brow scrunched up momentarily. The homunculus slowly drew his fingers out and pushed them all the way back in, twisting as he went. He watched his fingers disappear and reappear with amazement. The new hobby of making Edward a complete mess was fulfilling in and of itself but Envy couldn’t hold out any longer, Edward would just have to take him as is. He roughly pulled out his fingers and when doing so he curved the tips upward to brush the highly sensitive bundle of nerves causing the young alchemist to grasp at the sheets below him. _And I thought he looked cute when was angry._

“Envy if you don’t fuck me right this second…aaahah” Envy didn’t wait for Ed to finish. He buried himself in the boy as deep as he could go with a satisfying grunt followed by a shuddering exhale into his lover’s neck. They remained still and the sin could feel Edward pulsing around him, his body adjusting to his size.

In one flashing moment, Envy came to the conclusion that this was what he always wanted from the alchemist. He wanted more than just the physicality of it; he wanted to be needed _._ Edward lay still under him, breathing fast through his nose and biting at his bottom lip. His flesh hand tightly grasped the forearm beside his head as the discomfort slowly passed.

One excruciatingly slow thrust and Edward’s mouth popped open with a sigh as the sweet, sweet friction tickled his insides. Ed wrapped his legs around the Envy’s hips, gaining leverage and encouraging him to move. The body above pumped into him slowly and with every thrust he turned his hips up craving for Envy to hit the spot in him that made him see spots.

They kissed tenderly, Envy’s soft tongue teasing Ed’s rough, chapped lips which parted in response, allowing him to lovingly explore him. The combination of soft and rough was exhilarating.  New surges of electric pleasure ran through the homunculus starting deep in his belly radiating out to his fingertips and toes causing his hips jerked forward roughly. Ed moaned deliciously into his mouth, the vibration of it just another sensation added to the mix.

Envy couldn’t stop himself smiling in between kisses. The heat around him was intense and he never wanted it to end. The sound of his name whispered breathily from the boy stirred emotions in him that he couldn’t explain. The physical and mental arousal confused him at first but it ultimately left him wanting to fuck the boy even harder.

He was leaning on his elbows, hands tangled in soft yellow hair and nibbling at perfectly defined collar bones. Edward quietly begged him to fuck him faster, the request not much more than hot breath in his ear.  He shivered at the ghostly feeling and increased his pace. Ed’s hand was on his ass dictating what he wanted. Envy smirked. _Edward wanted this more than he let on._ He enjoyed the way Ed’s body tightened when he took the boy’s erection firmly in his hand.

The faster rhythm was relentless and Envy began to feel an odd pressure in his groin driving him to thrust even faster, harder. It seemed a downward spiral to blissful oblivion. The faster he moved, the tighter Edward’s body held on to him. This in turned made his thrusts more and more forceful, their skin slapping together. The harder he fucked him, the louder the moans coming from Ed were. The louder Ed was, the closer it brought Envy to his end.

Trying to salvage the situation, Envy ignored his lover’s pleading and slowed himself; it was painfully hard to do. He wanted release but he wanted to make this feeling last. Envy pulled out of him with a wet pop to readjust Ed’s legs so they were up hanging over his shoulders. Ed didn’t hold back his expression of annoyance at the disturbance but his features quickly resumed the look of pure lust when Envy thrust back into him.

The new angle brought waves upon waves of pleasure to both of them. Every time Envy pushed in, His cock stroked Ed’s prostate. This, in combination with the hand working his cock, was bringing Edward very near completion. Ed thought that if he had another orgasm today that he might break into a thousand pieces and die from the intensity of it all. _At least, I’ll die happy_.

Ed cried out when he came, the fruit of his pleasure significantly less than the times before, but the body wracking spasms were no less. Envy shut his eyes when he felt the walls around his member tighten sporadically. This was his undoing. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer with this sort of stimulation. With no inhibitions, he slammed into the boy hard and fast, groaning with each motion.

Below him, Ed was smiling blissfully, gently cooing to him, urging him to come. The blond reached up to Envy’s chest and rolled a tiny pink nipple in his fingers. The last straw. Envy threw his head back as he released hotly inside of Ed, his hips no longer thrusting in a regular pattern and instead jerking wildly as he spent every last drop into his lover. Ed sighed happily. Envy breath let out in a quick huff when the orgasm subsided. He leaned forward resting his head on Ed’s shoulder, planting small kisses to sweat damp skin. They lay there while they caught their breath, both feeling dazed and beyond satisfied, Ed cradling Envy’s head in his arm.

“Envy?” The boy questioned quietly and the homunculus answered with a gruff “mmm” sound without moving. He was still enjoying the feeling of Edward as he grew soft while still inside him, his essence starting to drip out around him onto the mattress. “What do we do now? Us, I mean.” Envy didn’t answer. He was staring seemingly past the mattress, not entirely there in mind. Silence stretched between them and Ed twirled a few strands of Envy’s hair around his finger.  “I’m not denying that you just turned my world upside down, but after today, what will we do?”

Envy, sucked in a quick breath and held it as he sat up, finally pulling out of Edward. “Father will kill us both today.” He said in a tone that was eerily too calm for the statement he just admitted, his eyes still focused somewhere not there. Ed sat up too, quickly attaching his arm at the threat.

“What do you mean ‘kill us both’?”

“You are meant to be a human sacrifice to his plans.” A sharp finger poked Ed’s chest. “He will kill me today, because of what I’ve done with you.” The hand fell to his lap with a thud.

“Oh.” Ed took Envy’s hands in his. “Then help me get out of here and you can leave them all behind. Forget his plans.”

The sin shook his head avoiding Ed’s gaze. “It doesn’t work that way, Edward. I am a part of him, he is my maker. The only way I’ll be truly free of him is death.” Only then did violet eyes focus on gold ones.

Ed had wanted this creature dead so many times before that day. He wished he could take back every single one of those thoughts. “No.”

Envy nodded his head and stood from the bed. “Yes.” Ed stood as well and wrapped his arms around the homunculus, vowing to himself never to let go. Envy had to smile a little at the fact that the boy’s head fit neatly under his chin. _Damn pipsqueak._ He closed his eyes and held his lover tighter.

“You’ve been looking for a philosopher’s stone.” Envy’s voice was thick with emotion and the air grated in his throat as he said it. He felt the boy shift in his arms and he turned his face to look down at him. Ed’s expression told him that he didn’t quite understand yet. “Do you know what is at the core of a homunculus?”

Edward’s eyes grew wide and he shook his head profusely. He understood. “No. No.” He pulled away from Envy and backed up against the cell wall. “You can’t.”

“I can. And for once I actually want to, for you. Father with will kill me anyway.” He went to Ed and kissed him sweetly, softly. He stood there just taking in everything about that moment. The feel of Ed’s silky hair running through his fingers, the smell of sweat and sex on the both of them, the fire in Ed’s eyes, the warmth of his body. Envy inhaled deeply through his nose as if couldn’t get enough. “Please take it. There is no one else in this world that I’d want to have it. Just you.” Tears ran freely down the Ed’s face and he sniffled a little as he nodded slightly.

Envy stepped back from the wall and his chest opened up to reveal the gleaming red stone. Fleshy tendrils cradled the stone all around and it pulsed with something akin to a heartbeat.

“Just remember that I want _you_ to have it. And don’t use it to make yourself taller or anything like that.” Envy smirked at the slight eyebrow twitch from the blond. “You’re cute the way you are, pipsqueak.” He leaned in to give him a lingering kiss on the lips. Before pulling away he whispered, “I love you.” _I think I always have._

Ed wiped some tears from his eyes. “I… I love you too, Envy.” Between the amazing sex and now this, Edward’s emotions were beyond raw. He was always used to being in control of them. It was really overwhelming.

With one last, oddly peaceful smile, Envy reached into his own chest to grasp the stone. Ed’s breath hitched. His eyes shot from the stone to look Envy in the face. “Thank you, Edward.” The stone came free of his flesh with a small bit of resistance. Envy’s body disintegrated into the air, the same smile on his face until that too was gone. Edward watched in horror as the crimson stone dropped onto the stone floor with no evidence of another ever being present.

Sobbing violently, he bent to pick up the stone. It was burning hot to the touch but Ed closed it in his flesh palm all the same. _Thousands of lives were sacrificed to make this philosopher’s stone_. He wasn’t going to let this stone go for anything in the world. It was too precious to him and the most important life sacrificed for this stone disappeared right before his eyes. 


End file.
